My Feelings About You
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: "How I Feel About You Now" dari sudut pandang Rio Nakamura. / "Karma, kau masih suka Okuda-san?" /NAKAMURA'S POV /R&R?


Keasikan nulis angst pake sudut pandang orang pertama jadi pengen nyoba bikin sudut pandang Rio _(:'D

Possible OOC. ONE SIDED LOVE I WARN YOU

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

Semua ini sia-sia.

Kadang aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena sudah menyimpan perasaan tidak berguna seperti ini.

Aku tidak tau sejak kapan aku memiliki perasaan ini, yang jelas aku hanya menyadari fakta bahwa perhatianku sering sekali tertuju ke seseorang bersurai merah yang duduk di belakang.

Akabane Karma.

Di kelas mataku sesekali melirik ke belakang, setengah berkeinginan agar mata kami bertemu.

Namun selalu penyesalan yang kudapat setiap melakukannya, kenapa?

Karena arah pandangannya selalu tertuju ke orang lain,

Okuda Manami.

Itu terjadi terlalu sering sampai aku curiga kalau dia tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis itu dan dadaku selalu sesak setiap kali melihatnya.

Kira-kira kapan kau akan melihat ke arahku?

.

.

.

.

Setiap pulang sekolah mereka selalu janjian membuat _chloroform_ atau melakukan percobaan racun-racun lain untuk membunuh Korosensei di kelas, hanya berdua.

Pernah sekali aku pulang terlambat dan mendapati mereka sedang bereksperimen bersama dengan diselingi candaan.

Karma terlihat sangat menikmati dirinya.

Dia tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi itu ketika di kelas, dia kelihatan sangat rileks. Kalau di kelas walaupun dia terlihat santai, tapi kewaspadaannya pasti tidak pernah hilang. Berbeda dengan saat dia bersama Okuda, seolah-olah dia tidak keberatan walaupun gadis itu tiba-tiba mencekiknya dari belakang—

—Yang pasti memang tidak akan terjadi.

Aku juga sering bercanda bersama Karma, tapi kenapa dia tak pernah terlihat seperti itu?

Kenapa hanya Okuda?

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya aku sudah tau jawaban dari pertanyaan itu sejak lama. Tentu saja, terlihat jelas sekali kok. Hanya saja butuh waktu agak lama untukku menerima kenyataan itu.

Kenyataan bahwa orang yang kusukai menyukai orang lain.

Aku berbaring di tempat tidurku sambil menatap langit-langit yang tidak berubah sejak 2 jam lalu, dan memang tidak akan berubah.

Rasanya bodoh sekali kalau pikiranku bisa kacau hanya karena hal seperti ini. Seharusnya aku berpikir bagaimana cara membunuh Korosensei secepatnya, bukannya malah memikirkan seseorang yang sudah jelas tidak memikirkanku.

Sebenarnya sejak kapan aku memiliki perasaan ini?

Percuma, aku tidak tau.

Dan juga tidak ingin tau.

Karena satu-satunya yang ingin kuketahui hanyalah cara untuk menghilangkan perasaan ini.

.

.

.

.

"Okuda-san, bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Aku mendengar Karma mengajak Okuda pergi ke suatu tempat, kemungkinan besar halaman belakang. Walaupun aku sedang bercanda dengan Fuwa, perhatianku malah terfokus pada mereka berdua yang meninggalkan kelas. Kira-kira apa yang mereka bicarakan?

Ingin sekali aku mengikuti mereka tapi aku buang jauh-jauh keinginan itu.

Peduli apa aku? Ayolah Rio, jangan pikirkan tentang mereka.

Tanpa sadar aku menghela napas panjang. Ini lebih melelahkan dari yang kukira.

"Loh, Nakamura-san kamu kenapa?" Fuwa bertanya padaku, mungkin dia menyadari helaan napasku.

"A-ahaha, tidak apa-apa kok." Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku sambil tertawa, palsu sih.

"Terus jawabanmu apa?"

"Hah- jawaban apa?"

"Daritadi kamu gak dengerin ya?" Fuwa mengerutkan dahi. Gawat, daritadi aku memperhatikan mereka jadi tidak mendengarkan sama sekali.

"Enggak hehe."

"Malah nyengir lagi." Dia mendengus, "Jadi aku tanya, ada orang yang lagi kamu suka gak?"

 _Deg_

"Haah? Ya enggaklah, bumi lagi di ujung tanduk begini masih sempet punya crush?" Sebisa mungkin aku berusaha terdengar tidak peduli. Yah kata-kata itu memang keinginanku yang sebenarnya sih, namun faktanya berkebalikan.

Kupikir aktingku sudah bisa meyakinkannya, tapi Fuwa malah menyipitkan matanya ke arahku.

"A-apa?"

"Beneran tuh?"

"Ehh, ya iya dong."

"Terus kenapa tadi kamu ngeliatin Karma-kun dan Okuda-san keluar kelas bareng? Kamu ada rasa sama Karma-kun yaa?"

.

.

.

.

Melelahkan, merepotkan, menyebalkan.

Perasaan ini benar-benar cocok sekali dengan 3 kata itu.

Pada akhirnya aku menghabiskan sisa jam istirahat siang untuk meyakinkan Fuwa kalau itu hanya kebetulan saja karena aku sedang bengong, tapi dia kelihatannya tetap curiga. Sekarang aku cuma bisa berharap dia tidak menyebarkan gosip aneh.

Aku melirik ke belakang sambil mengerutkan dahi.

Perhatiannya terfokus pada Korosensei yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas, hanya saja ada satu hal yang aneh.

Dia terlihat lesu sejak kembali tadi, aku jadi penasaran apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Okuda.

Hey, hey, jangan bilang kalau tadi dia menyatakan perasaannya lalu ditolak.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat.

Apa sih yang kaupikirkan, Rio? Cukup, jangan berpikiran seperti itu lagi, atau malah lebih baik jangan memikirkan mereka lagi.

Dan saat kupikir Korosensei akan melemparkan kapurnya ke arahku karena terlalu banyak melamun, kapur itu malah mendarat di dahi Okuda.

.

.

.

.

"Hai, Karma."

Esok harinya aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri mejanya. Bohong kalau kubilang aku hanya ingin mengajaknya ngobrol tanpa maksud lain. Paling tidak, aku ingin tau penyebabnya berwajah lesu kemarin.

Dia menoleh padaku dan langsung memasang seringai nya, "Oh hai, Nakamura." Entahlah, itu terlihat palsu di mataku. "Tumben nih, kenapa?"

Aku mengambil bangku kosong di sebelahnya lalu duduk disitu. "Gak kenapa-kenapa kok, nyapa aja ga boleh?"

Sebelah alisnya naik, dia pasti tidak percaya. "Ya boleh sih tapi," Dagunya bertumpu pada tangan kanannya di atas meja. "Aku ragu kau akan mendatangiku untuk bicara tanpa maksud tertentu."

Benar kan?

"Wah jadi kau mencurigaiku?" Aku menyeringai dengan alis agak dinaikkan. "Pintar sekali. Memang sih, aku penasaran kenapa wajahmu kelihatan lesu kemarin."

Aku mengatakan yang seadanya karena mengingat tajamnya insting Karma, dia pasti akan langsung tau aku bohong.

Matanya melebar sedikit lalu dia tertawa lemah sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

Tawa itu terdengar menyakitkan.

"Aku merasa tersanjung," ucapnya sambil masih menyeringai. "Ternyata kau memperhatikanku juga."

Aku memutar bola mataku, dia tertawa lagi.

"Berhentilah dengan tawa mu, Karma. Terdengar palsu sekali di telingaku."

Dia langsung terdiam,

Lalu menghela napas.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa aku mau menceritakan ini padamu. Mungkin aku memang butuh seseorang untuk berbagi cerita." Sepertinya dia sudah memutuskan untuk menceritakannya padaku. "Sebenarnya aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Okuda-san."

Dia bercerita dengan suara pelan, hampir berbisik.

 _Deg_

Firasatku benar.

"L-lalu apa jawabannya?"

Bukannya aku tidak bisa menebak.

Dilihat dari raut wajahnya jelas sekali apa jawaban yang didapatnya. Aku merasa sangat jahat tapi aku berharap tebakanku benar kalau dia—

"Aku ditolak."

—Ditolak.

Dia tersenyum pahit, "Katanya dia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman." Tawanya juga terdengar kering, "Harusnya aku sudah menebaknya."

Aku berusaha menekan perasaan senang yang entah datang darimana, sumpah, aku benar-benar merasa jahat. Aku memang iba padanya, tapi harapan yang timbul malah lebih besar.

Apakah ini tandanya pintu untukku sudah terbuka?

Dengan cepat aku mengeluarkan berbagai macam kata penghibur, berusaha agar aku bisa membantunya walaupun sedikit. Dia tertawa lalu mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Ahaha, terima kasih Nakamura. Ternyata kau anak baik juga ya."

Aku ingin sekali menjaga tangannya di kepalaku.

Atau mungkin di genggamanku.

.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu kami jadi sering ngobrol bersama.

Aku sangat menghargai saat-saat itu, sangat senang, tapi juga sakit.

Sakit karena perhatiannya masih sering kali tertuju pada si gadis berkacamata itu.

Walaupun belakangan ini mereka kelihatan jauh aku tau dia masih sering mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

Aku tau dia masih sering memikirkannya.

Apa yang harus kulakukan agar dia melihat ke arahku?

Aku adalah orang yang sangat serius, bahkan saat ingin menjadi bodoh pun aku melakukannya dengan serius. Karena itu untuk masalah ini aku menyalahkan sifat seriusku. Aku terlalu menanggapi perasaan ini dengan serius. Aku bisa saja terlihat cuek di luar, tapi pada akhirnya perasaan ini terus menghantui pikiranku.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Siapa saja tolong beri tau aku.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini kami mengobrol di bawah pohon di luar kelas. Aku duduk sambil bersandar di pohon, sedangkan dia berdiri sambil memain-mainkan daun yang tergantung rendah.

"Karma,kau masih suka Okuda-san?"

Di tengah perbincangan kami tentang cara membunuh Korosensei, aku membawa topik ini lagi. Tubuhnya kelihatan menegang, dia tetap terdiam.

Angin yang berhembus pelan menyapu rambut dan wajahku yang dengan sabar menunggu dia menjawab, tapi—

"Sinar matahari ini membuatku mengantuk. Aku mau bolos di UKS hari ini, sampai nanti Nakamura."

—Dia langsung pergi meninggalkanku tanpa jawaban.

.

.

.

.

Jawaban bisu dari Karma tadi malah membuat dadaku sesak.

Karena aku sudah bisa menebak jawabannya

Kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku?

SADARI KEBERADAANKU.

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak. Meneriakkan segala isi pikiran yang terus membuat hatiku sakit agar aku bisa merasa lega.

Aku memeluk bantalku erat sambil bersandar di dinding.

Aku masih ingat sensasi tanganmu di kepalaku, rasanya nyaman. Bagaimana kalau di tanganku? Aku selalu ingin mencobanya, kau tau?

Tangan yang kuulur tidak pernah bisa meraih tanganmu. Begitu dekat tapi terasa jauh. Dan jika aku melakukannya, aku takut aku tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskanmu.

Padahal aku tau kesempatan memilikimu sama tipisnya dengan kesempatan membunuh Korosensei.

Entah sejak kapan ada rasa tidak mengenakkan yang tertuju pada Okuda di dalam diriku. Inikah yang namanya cemburu?

Selama ini perhatian Karma selalu tertuju kepadanya.

Pintu untukku terbuka sangat sempit.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku memanggil Karma ke belakang sekolah.

Kami berdiri berhadap-hadapan, saling berpandangan lurus. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong, menungguku untuk bicara, tapi saat aku ingin berbicara—

—Tidak ada suara yang keluar.

Tanganku berkeringat, tenggorokanku rasanya kering.

Dia tetap diam menunggu, mataku jadi beralih kemana-mana karena gugup.

Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku? Apa masih ada kemungkinan untukku? Bisakah celah pintu yang sempit itu makin terbuka lebar? Atau malah semakin sempit?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi otakku.

"Jadi," Kelihatannya dia sudah terlalu bosan menunggu. "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Nakamura?"

Aku menegang. Lidahku rasanya kelu, ayo Rio katakan sesuatu!

Katakan kalau kau menyukainya.

"Aku.. A-aku su-" Aku berusaha mengatakannya, "Aku suka—"

Matanya langsung melebar, tapi aku cepat-cepat melanjutkan. "Aku suka... Metode membunuh yang kau katakan kemarin!"

Bodoh.

Ternyata aku memang tidak bisa.

Wajahnya kembali normal, "Haah, kupikir kamu mau bilang apa sampai ke belakang sekolah segala." Dia menautkan jarinya di belakang kepala, kelihatan lega.

Lega?

Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau dia—

Kupasang cengiran paling wajar yang kubisa, walaupun aku tau itu pasti kelihatan sangat tidak alami.

"Ya, gapapa kan? Aku lagi pengen kesini aja."

Dia menjitakku sambil tertawa, "Waktuku jadi terbuang tau, dasar!" Tangannya mengacak-acak rambutku lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini aku mau bolos lagi di UKS jadi disini kau sendirian saja ya Nakamura."

Lidahnya menjulur, kakinya bersiap untuk melangkah pergi.

Tunggu.

Yang ingin aku lakukan sekarang adalah menarikmu lalu menahanmu agar kau tetap disini, agar kau tetap disampingku. Aku tau aku tak punya hak apa-apa akan dirimu dan ini sangat egois, tapi segitu mustahilnya kah?

Dia berhenti sejenak, "Oh iya Nakamura, untuk pertanyaanmu waktu itu...

...Memang, aku masih suka Okuda-san."

Oh

Ternyata memang mustahil.

Lalu aku mendengar dia menggumamkan kata dengan pelan sebelum pergi.

' _Maaf.'_

—Ah.

ternyata dia memang menyadarinya.

Kenapa? Apa rasa sukaku tidak cukup? 1 langkah, 2 langkah, sebenarnya berapa langkah yang harus kutempuh agar bisa berdiri di sisimu?

Aku memandangi punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin jauh,

Dengan air mata yang mengancam untuk keluar.

.

.

.

.

 _"Aku menyukaimu, Karma-kun. Bukan hanya sekedar teman."_

Lalu pintu untukku itu pun tertutup rapat.

Semua sudah terlambat.

Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kelas saat aku menemukan Karma dan Okuda. Dadaku langsung terasa sesak lagi. Aku bersembunyi di balik dinding, pembicaraan mereka bisa mencapai telingaku.

Sakit.

Apalagi setelah mendengar mereka.

Cukup, cukup, aku tidak mau mendengar lebih jauh lagi.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku sekencang-kencangnya menjauh dari tempat itu. Aku terus berlari sampai akhirnya mencapai kolam renang yang dibuatkan oleh Korosensei.

Entah sejak kapan air mataku menetes, mungkin saat aku lari tadi. Rasa sakit di dadaku ini seperti tidak tertahankan. Aku mencelupkan kakiku di air, mecoba mencari ketenangan—

—Yang tetap tidak bisa kutemukan.

Kejadian tadi masih terulang terus di kepalaku.

Dari awal ini memang cerita tentang mereka berdua.

Dari awal memang sudah tidak ada tempat untukku yang merupakan orang luar.

Air mataku mengalir semakin deras.

Pada akhirnya segala yang kulakukan memang percuma, aku tetap tidak bisa memasuki cerita kalian.

Kalau begitu kenapa perasaan ini harus ada padaku? Ini tidak adil. Jika aku memang tidak bisa menang, kenapa aku harus memiliki perasaan ini?

Aku kuat, aku selalu bisa mengontrol diriku. Tapi ternyata kata 'selalu' itu memang tidak mungkin, karena saat ini aku tidak bisa mengontrol air mataku.

Jadi ini yang namanya patah hati? Menyakitkan.

Aku memejamkan mata sambil mengatur napasku. Setelah menangis tadi pikiranku mulai tenang lagi.

Helaan napas panjang keluar. Tidak ada gunanya menangisi air yang sudah tumpah, aku tau itu, tapi...

' _Maaf.'_

Aku sudah kalah, itulah faktanya. Aku harus menghargai jawaban Karma dan tidak boleh ada dendam.

Cukup dengan ini, aku terlihat menyedihkan, konyol sekali.

Aku menyeka air mataku,membasuh wajahku dengan air kolam, lalu memakai sepatuku lagi setelah mengangkat kakiku dari air.

Kalau dengan ini saja bisa aku jadi lemah bagaimana aku bisa membunuh guruku si gurita kuning itu?

Aku memantapkan hatiku dan berusaha bertingkah sewajar-wajarnya di kelas nanti.

Suatu hari aku pasti aku akan menemukan seseorang yang memang tokoh di ceritaku, aku tidak mau terpaku disini saja.

Karena aku, Nakamura Rio, bukanlah perempuan yang lemah.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

AAAA GATAU MAU BUAT END NYA GIMANAAA /sungkem

Kok saya juga jadi sedih sendiri pas bikin fic nya :''')))

(Mungkin) Karma's POV coming soon

Reviews are loved.


End file.
